Uplink reception at a base station (BS) device is important for a number of reasons including, but not limited to, transmission of data from the mobile device to another destination, signaling and call setup/maintenance functions impacting both uplink and downlink paths. For example radio link access, quality feedback, transmission control protocol and flow control feedback, failure timers and handover can all be dependent upon uplink reception at the BS device, even in cases in which the majority of content is transmitted and/or received over the downlink. Additionally, inadequate uplink reception calls can drop (even in cases in which the downlink is ideal). Impacts on call setup accessibility, in particular, and uplink transmission, in general, can be worsened if devices transmitting on the uplink operate in a power-limited mode.